Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a method and system for controlling multiple purchases of an item of commerce by a single client device.
Description of the Related Art
Certain items of commerce are limited in supply such as tickets to sporting events, concerts, theatrical plays, movies tickets, performing arts, etc. If an event is rare and tickets to the event are limited, a person may be tempted to hoard as many tickets as possible. The hoarding of these event tickets allows unscrupulous people to profit from the limited supply of these tickets while robbing others of opportunities to purchase the tickets and attend the event. Today, most tickets are sold over the Internet. This makes it easy for consumers to purchase tickets. However, the Internet has also made it easy for people to hoard tickets and resell them later for profit when the supply of those tickets has diminished. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for preventing a person from making excessive purchases of a limited item, such as event tickets or the like.